


Good Vibrations

by daalex



Series: Control [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm in public, Other, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Hades explains specifically how he expects to receive retribution for their wager.  Honoring her end of the bargain, Persephone wears her secret device as she and Hades arrive for the social gathering.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> warning: **sexual content within.** read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

“The repayment of your debt is fairly simple, my love,” Hades breathed in Persephone’s ear. Standing outside of his black luxury sports car, the two lingered in the driveway of Zeus’ mansion. Hades had a firm grip at Persephone’s waist, while he tugged the bottom of her blouse to smooth out the wrinkles that had appeared from sitting down. 

“You’ll wear the device for the duration of our attendance here at this….” He gestured wildly towards the building with exasperated flair. 

“This… soiree. Party. Event. Whatever. I _sincerely_ detest my brother and his unnecessary social gatherings. But the fact remains, Kitten. You just need to have this little item nestled…”

Hades moved that same gesturing hand to palm Persephone’s round ass cheek as his slingers slipped beneath the curve and to her core. His fingertips kneaded at the fabric that was pulled taut at the junction between her legs, letting one finger add pressure on top of the silicon device as others twirled at her entrance, from outside of the fabric. 

“…nestled right here,” he whispered, trying to maintain his own arousal. “Don’t let anyone know what’s happening. Make it through successfully, and you can consider your debt to be paid in full. And I –”

Hades then moved a hand to clutch the base of Persephone’s throat as she arched against his still present erection, while he squeezed the pressure points on either side of her neck.

“—I will be sure to satisfy you once we return home, my Queen.”

“Am I permitted to make a request?” she cooed. Melting in his arms, her body began to slump as he pressed the button of his remote, starting the speed at level one.  
“Yes, my darling,” he affirmed.

“Please, don’t take it to the maximum speed.”

Hades squeezed her neck even harder as he tugged at the waistline of her pants, pulling her ass closer to his shaft. She gasped as her eyes fluttered from the multiple sensations.

Licking her earlobe and nibbling on her flesh gently, Hades whispered with a husky voice: “Request **denied**.”

“You said I was permitted to make a request!”

“I absolutely did! But never did I indicate that I would honor said request.”

“You are _such_ a scoundrel!”

“And you shouldn’t make wagers you can’t win, Sweetness. I’m a King; I’ll always have the odds in my favor.” 

“Can you two **stop** canoodling outside my damn house?!” Zeus yelled from atop a balcony.

Hades immediately released Persephone’s throat, but she took her time stepping away from him, making sure to rub her soft buttock on his hard shaft one last time. Flexing it, he felt the jump of her isolated `glute that rocked against him. Hades inhaled sharply as she looked over her shoulder to see the glimmer of red that flashed in his eyes. 

  
“Dat ass,” he whimpered. “_Gods be damned!_”

“I **didn’t** invite the two of you here to be kinky in my driveway!” Zeus barked.

“Yea, Yea, we’re coming, hold your frickin purple horses,” Hades muttered. 

As the pair walked up the path to the entrance, Hades reached into his pocket and found the remote. Pressing the button several times, he increased the speed rapidly. Persephone squirmed and squeezed her legs together, glaring at him with fury. 

  
“You won’t be able to keep your end of this bargain if you act like that,” he said cheekily. 

“Oh Persephone!! I’m so glad you’re here!” Hera opened the door with grand gestures as she stepped out of the veranda. Quickly Hades powered the device off entirely as Persephone tried to straighten her posture.

“Hera!” she sighed sweetly. “How kind of you to invite us to this… What is this again?”

“The boys are due for their symposium, so I am having a ladies night.” 

Hades rolled his eyes as he approached the entryway, stopping to give Hera a light hug. 

“Aidoneus, all of the men are upstairs in the entertainment room. Persephone, come follow me; we’ll be in the den with movies and wine.”

“Wine sounds lovely!” Persephone chimed.

Hades looked over his shoulder as he started up the stairs, placing a hand in his pocket. 

“Have fun, sweetness,” he sang in a steamy tone. 

Persephone immediately clutched her collar as she felt the vibrations on her clit.

Hera looked between the two of them.

“What…. What was that?” she asked, bemused.

“**That**…. _That_…… That?” Persephone was having difficulty trying to find words, as Hades increased the speed to the third level. Soon, he disappeared from her sight entirely, heading towards the entertainment room. 

“Do I need to go get Hades? Are you unwell? Is everything okay?”

“Eh….. ehh…. Everything is _fine_! I just…. Would…. Love…. **_Mmm_**…. Some…. Mmm…. Wine.”

The speed then decreased to the first level.

Hera eyed Persephone up and down. Persephone gave her a dazzling smile, trying to deflect the scrutinous attention.

“You’re _sure_ you’re alright?” Hera asked cautiously.

“I’m amazing! Shall we proceed? I’ve never been in the den before.”

Raising an eyebrow, Hera shook her head slightly, but turned to walk down the hallway towards the basement den. 

Persephone held her breath as she paced her footsteps, hoping that her thighs squeezing together wouldn’t add any further friction and sensation to the device between her legs. 

“So how was spring?” Hera called over her shoulder.

“It was business as usual!” Persephone replied, trying to fight the pressure that was building up below her stomach.

As if on cue, the device powered off entirely. 

_“Oh thank Gods,”_ Persephone thought to herself, as she caught up to Hera’s pace. 

The den was full of socialites from all of the realms. Aphrodite, Amphitrite and Hecate were chatting in one corner on a sectional. Athena was keeping to herself, owl perched on her shoulder as she thumbed through a magazine. Artemis and Hestia were at the mini bar dicing up snacks to be served. Persephone walked after Hera and greeted everyone warmly. Kicking off her shoes, she regretted being in a pants suit since it seemed to be a casual gathering, but Hades insisted that they dress their best. 

The vibration of her cell phone made her jump, under the impression that the tremble in her pocket was attributed to the device in her panties, but thankfully she realized it was just a text. Sliding her phone out of her pocket, she kicked her shoes off and curled up in a recliner.

**Hades:**

_Having fun yet?? _

**Persephone:**

_It’s not terrible. Snacks and wine and romance movies._

**Hades: **

_Zeus is going on and on about one of his old affairs. It’s a miracle Hera hasn’t scalped him yet. _

**Persephone:**

_She seems to be in good spirits right now. She’s always been a lovely host. _

Persephone got up to help herself to a glass of wine. 

“Hurry! It’s the good part of the movie!” Amphitrite exclaimed.

“Nobody wants to see them boning!” Artemis scoffed.

“Hang on now,” Aphrodite countered. “I don’t mind watching them bone. Might be able to pick up something new.”

“As an eternal maiden, I would never indulge in such an activity,” Hestia quipped. 

“However, I might be persuaded to watch such an endeavor take place on the television… For science.”

A demi-god actor was fully nude on the screen, though all that was displayed was his toned backside, as he slowly climbed into bed to fondle the mortal that eagerly waited for him.

Settling back into the recliner, Persephone picked her phone up once more.

**Hades:**

_I can agree with you there. What are you doing right now? _

**Persephone:**

_The girls are clamoring over a sex scene in the movie. _

**Hades: **

_A sex scene? Isn’t that interesting… _

Persephone went to take a sip of her wine, when suddenly, the device was powered on, immediately accelerating to the fourth speed. She spat out her wine, sputtering while the gadget quivered against her throbbing clit. 

“Sweet summer child, _what in the realms is wrong?_” Hera asked, scurrying to retrieve a towel.

“I… **mmmm**!” Persephone clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle the moan that almost escaped.

All of the ladies turned their heads in concern. Hera cautiously handed her the towel, which Persephone begrudgingly accepted, trying to dab at the spots of red liquor that drizzled down her blouse. It looked more as if she were incoherently slapping her chest with the towel, as the growing need between her legs was a much more important priority.

“What, you’ve never seen another man’s ass before?” Aphrodite exclaimed. 

Artemis and Amphitrite cackled with laughter. Athena looked up from her magazine for moment, unenthused. Her owl of wisdom beat its wings, startled from the shrill laughs, until it was able to calm down some. Hestia shook her head in disapproval, then resumed eating her snacks.

Persephone’s eyes widened as she squeezed her thighs together, crossing her legs in an attempt to tolerate the onslaught of pleasure. Her heart was racing, and she was becoming overheated as the miniature gadget continued to buzz on her clit.

“Welp! You got me!” she chimed, hoping that none of the other partygoers could discern what genuinely was wrong. “That man’s tush right… there. **Woo boy**.”

Aphrodite chuckled, while raising an eyebrow, drinking her own wine before turning her attention back to the television.

“Excuse me,” Persephone croaked, jumping up. “I… um… need to treat this wine before it stains! Could you--- **mmm**…. _Ah_… mmm…. Could you tell me where the nearest restroom is?”

“There’s one just at the back of the den,” Hera pointed.

“Oh no, I don’t... **mm**. want... Woo. The running water to…. **_Ah!_** Disturb the show… Is there a more… private… bathroom?”

“Head back upstairs, then down the hall, to the left.”

Persephone practically flew up the stairs, her chest heaving up and down as her limbs were beginning to fail her. She started to dash down the hallway, but quickly discovered that she had to pace her footsteps once again, as the movement from her thighs only pressed the device against her pussy even more. Tepidly, she walked carefully, while clutching the railing of the overpass. In the middle of the foyer, she paused as the ascension to the peak of her orgasm became imminent. Involuntarily, she squeezed her own breast, finding her nipple beneath her blouse, pinching it as she arched her back. Raising that hand to clasp over her mouth, she bit her own finger from the arousal that was trembling between her legs. Her heart raced, and she felt that hot ache from below her stomach that began to fire shots of electricity throughout her nervous system.

“Oh Gods,” she whined, trying to stifle her cry of bliss. The pattern of vibration shifted from one long constant run to short staccato pulses, and the speed went to level five. 

She was on the brink of a climax, and she had nowhere to hide. 

Writhing, she bit the fleshy part of her palm below her thumb, her eyes fluttering and rolling almost to the back of her head, as she clasped the railing, trying to inch closer to the lavatory. Her body began to buck as she fought against the ecstasy that began to bloom from between her legs. Her chest heaved up and down with her frenetic breathing. Persephone gasped, frantically scouring her surroundings to verify that no one else was around. She was not going to make it to the restroom before the climax arrived. She had to allow it to take her over, right there in the open foyer. 

The blast from her orgasm ripped through her body as she held onto the railing with both hands, holding her breath as the waves of her climax smashed throughout her tiny frame. Eyes pressed shut, she saw the red-hot lights that pinged at her eyelids as flashes of white light clouded her brain. Her legs quivered, barely able to keep her standing while the rush of rapture hit every nerve ending that she had. Throwing her head back, she braced herself against the railing as her chest swelled, holding her breath while she bit her lip. 

“**_Fuck_**!” she cried, trembling. She felt a sticky warmth between her legs, clenching her pelvic muscles together to keep the gush of fluid at bay while she endured the mind-blowing consummation.

“_Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit_!” she whined, as her body continued to squirm. She felt herself becoming faint, as her legs finally gave way from beneath her. Persephone could no longer keep her sounds quiet; moaning like a cat that was in heat. Completely lost in the glory of her climax, she began to slip down to the floor as her body quaked. However, a pair of calloused, golden hands that were attached to scarred, taut, muscled arms caught her before she fell to the ground completely.

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> **bwahahahahahahahaaaaa.**  
illegal cliffhanger (or illegal hangover, as i once depicted on the Discord server. _don't Discord while sleepy/nearsighted._)
> 
> methinks that i will more than likely wrap this series up in the next chapter. 
> 
> smash that kudos button. (it's appreciated, as are all hits and comments, you're the best.)
> 
> enjoy, my lovelies ♥


End file.
